Red Claws and Bloodstained Fleece
by RosesDyedWithBlood
Summary: And so the Lion extended its hooked claws, gnashing its fangs together and circling a wounded little Lamb, who bleated and cried, but no one could hear over the echo of the Lion's pleased purrs. Rodrick has always held an almost taboo fascination over his little brother, but how far will his morbid curiosity actually take him? Rodrick/Greg slash fic.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid nor its affiliates. All rights go to their proper owners. **

**This is a M/M work that contains incestuous relations. Read at your own risk. **

**This chapter is rated: K. **

**A/N: **

**Hello, and welcome to my newest piece of fiction. Why Rodrick/Greg? I find there are not enough satisfactory works available, not that mine is great. **

**Think of this more as the prologue rather than the actual first chapter, since it is simply introductory and short. **

**Enough babbling, on with it! **

* * *

><p><em>All things truly wicked start from innocence.<em>

_- Ernest Hemingway_

Mornings were usually a hectic time for the Heffley family, and this morning was no exception. Susan, the loving mother of the group, was busy fixing her sons sacked lunches for school. Frank Heffley browsed through the sports section of the morning newspaper and sipped at his coffee absent mindedly. Susan glanced over her shoulder to see Gregory, her youngest, struggling to put his sleeves through his sweater. She sighed loudly, but Frank ruffled the newspaper to drown her out.  
>"Rodrick, please come down here and help your brother get ready!"<p>

A ravenette with a mop of messy hair and dark, dark eyes hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw his pitiful younger brother struggling with his sweater and suppressed a giggle. "Greg, you know it goes on one arm at a time, silly." Rodrick tugged down Greg's sweater and the little boy's beaming face appeared in the head hole. "Thanks WodWick!" He hugged his older brother's legs. Rodrick ruffled Greg's matching dark hair and studied his caramel eyes for a moment. They weren't intense, like his own that were nearly black in colour, but they were filled to the brim with innocence and enthusiasm for life. Roderick liked that about his baby brother, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. "Rodrick, grab your coat. It's chilly outside today." Susan tutted. Rodrick regarded her plainly, simply giving her a bewildered stare. Susan chuckled nervously under her kindergartener's imperious gaze. "Please, Rodrick." The boy left to the foyer and grabbed his coat after she corrected herself. Susan hardly realized she done it anymore-Rodrick demanded respect from her and her husband, yet they were blissfully unaware they were stoking his young ego and impressionable mind. Rodrick Heffley did not stand to be talked down to or treated like someone lesser. He was the king of his court, so to speak, amongst his peers because of this. Not everyone liked Rodrick, but that didn't matter at all to him, because everyone respected him.

Rodrick also had a way with words. No one could tell him that words were powerless. He was an observant child and he saw how words molded and broke apart lives. He'd heard husbands verbally abusing their wives in the grocery store, he'd heard women change the tone of their voice (Susan Heffley was guilty) and receive an extra pound of meat from the butcher for free. Words changed things, and Rodrick liked having that power. Before Greg was born, Rodrick only spoke when necessary, preferring to take in his surroundings. Something changed inside the boy whenever Susan Heffley brought Greg home. Rodrick had peered into the carrier while the relatives gathered around to watch and whisper amongst themselves. Rodrick ignored them, and instead focused on the tiny boy. He reached down and touched Greg's soft fist, which caused the newborn to unfurl it then hang onto Rodrick's finger. Greg had lazily opened his eyes, and Rodrick watched him keenly. "Hi." Rodrick whispered. "I'm your big brother." Greg gave Rodrick a gassy smile and Rodrick felt his heart fill with warmth. He'd never felt this way before, not towards his own mother or father or any of his friends at school. Rodrick tolerated them, but Greg, Greg was special.

He followed Susan around and always stayed nearby Greg. He liked to bring in his step-stool from the bathroom and put it beside Greg's crib so he could look down at him. Greg became the only one Rodrick truly conversed with, but Susan and Frank were giddy with delight that Rodrick adjusted so well. Greg consumed Rodrick's life. Rodrick fed Greg, Rodrick played with Greg, Rodrick napped beside Greg, Rodrick caught him whenever he stumbled. Greg's first word had been "Wod", and Rodrick told everyone he met. With Gregory at his side, Rodrick Heffley walked tall and proud-and the entire world knew it. As Greg grew older, Rodrick still tried to coddle him; this concerned Susan slightly. Rodrick insisted Greg still hold his hand after he learned to walk and Rodrick helped him dress and fixed snacks for him. Greg was frustrated that his independence was cut off by his loving older brother and that's when he started to tattle. That's when their relationship soured.  
>Rodrick couldn't go one day without being scolded by Susan for "suffocating" Greg. Rodrick learned quickly he didn't like that word. He didn't stop caring for Greg; he just got sneaky about it. Rodrick still crawled into his bed to nap with him and helped him dress. It annoyed him whenever Greg tattled, but he still loved him.<p>

It wasn't until the boys were older that their relationship took its dramatic turn. Two years passed. Rodrick, who was eight, was helping his five year old brother into his church clothes, even though Greg was protesting loudly. "Rodrick, I'm a big boy! I can do it myself!" Greg pouted his lips and thrashed while Rodrick tried to pull some trousers on him. "Hold still Greg, I almost have them on." Rodrick stuck his tongue out slightly as he struggled. He let his gaze settle on Greg's Spiderman 'big boy' undies and an anomalous curiosity struck him. He held the elastic hem of the undies between his forefinger and thumb and started to pull them down. "Rodrick, what're you doing?" Greg knit his brows together.  
>"I just wanna make sure its growing, okay? I worry about my little brother." Rodrick smiled easily. He pulled down Greg's undies, satisfied to know his curiosity was quenched. "Do you wanna see mine, Greg?" Rodrick whispered. Susan had made them stop bathing together (much to Rodrick's outrage) a long time ago, but wasn't like Greg hadn't seen him naked before. Rodrick unzipped his pants and pulled down his undies as well. "Bubber, yours is bigger." Greg reached out and placed his hand on Rodrick's manhood, causing the boy to jolt in surprise. Greg's hand had been incredibly warm there, too warm to be comfortable. Rodrick quickly tucked his business away and pulled up Greg's underwear as well. "Put on your pants and don't tell mommy." Rodrick whispered to him and started to gently comb out Greg's hair with his fingers.<p>

Rodrick never lived down the shame that day. He saw Greg peeking at him from the kitchen while his mother gave him an earful about how it was wrong to show Greg his 'pee pee' and how it was wrong to look at Greg's. Rodrick wasn't listening to Susan, he was busy giving Greg looks of utter betrayal and rage. Greg was too young to understand why Rodrick was so angry, but Rodrick felt like an idiot for sharing something so special and intimate with Greg then trusting him to keep it a secret. He still loved Greg, but his heart was broken. They got into their first fight that night after dinner. Rodrick had shoved Greg down after the little boy tried to apologize, and Greg had immediately turned on the waterworks. Frank came in and took Rodrick away to his room, but not before Rodrick spitefully screamed at Greg, "You're not my brother anymore!" It had felt like a harpoon through his heart whenever Greg screamed it back. He cried after Frank left him to be, bitter, frustrated, heartbroken tears.

Rodrick had to listen to Frank's lecture next and apologize the next morning, but his dark eyes were so full of cruelty even Greg knew Rodrick didn't mean it. That was when the 'era of hell' befell the Heffley household and Rodrick made it his personal responsibility to fuck his little brother over every way he could, and learned how to come off unscathed. Susan was never sure why Rodrick had such a drastic change of demeanor towards his beloved brother, but Rodrick knew and he would never forget; Greg was dead to him now, only good for manipulating and pushing around. Rodrick Heffley never felt truly happy since the day Greg betrayed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hah...pardon how lame I am. **

**Review?**


End file.
